


【宇智波斑】易

by Trimeresurus



Series: 火影相关 [11]
Category: Naruto
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 00:19:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16733412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trimeresurus/pseuds/Trimeresurus
Summary: 宇智波斑个人向，伊邪那美、宇智波泉奈、千手柱间路人。易：1.交换；2.容易；3.改变





	【宇智波斑】易

**Author's Note:**

> ＊塑料褪色太太的图http://kobatoisland.lofter.com/post/47bc03_12b7307d3的灵感，LFT作者，个人原因无法私信或＠，特此致歉  
> ＊我尊重且钦佩此人，并无同情或因此伤感，他不需要这样的情感去安慰或否定  
> ＊对我来说可望而不可及的人，所以是致他还是致我，未免太过不敬  
> ＊全文只有六个时期的斑  
> ＊还是夹带了泉奈和某女神的私货  
> ＊干瘪而无味的东西，支离破碎，不敢以情感混肴视听，却难以实现

〇  
黑发落白，勾玉缠身，阴阳参和，日堕月出。  
只一瞬之事，非一瞬之间。  
不似人形，似人非人，极目远眺，有灵无神。  
明了了，再遗忘了。  
得到了，再舍弃了。  
松开了，因为抓住了。  
铺天盖地，席卷而来，是毕生追求的力量，是最后的祭品终于站上了祭台。  
祭司是他，祭品是他，神灵是他。  
但这不是祈祷，是交易，既然神明拒绝同堕落之人交换肮脏的悲愿，那窃取神位便好。  
这样神位上的神明大人总会接受的吧？  
所有脱口而出的话语略过疑问，他坦然辩解：  
「这是我所知道的，仙人留给后世的，和平之路。」

一  
「这是……？」  
宇智波斑皱眉。  
他死过一次，现在不过再体验一番那种无力和黑暗的交替。死亡后有活着记忆，活着时不容许带走黄泉的讯息，伊邪那美命总是足够任性的定下属于她的法则，于是宇智波斑见过她半枯的容颜，每一边都美得惊心动魄。  
他现在清楚的描绘出曾一同把酒相对无言的面容，这便是他身在黄泉的证明，但流淌的澈水非忘川潺潺，而是百年前南贺川湍流不息。  
水中倒映着他尚且年轻的脸，皮肤白嫩，就是头发有不常打理的凌乱。他对自己的脸没什么印象，幼时除了给＊梳头没再面对过镜面。  
……是谁？他现在独身一人，但图景里分明是眼前的男孩站在跪坐的孩童身后，说笑着梳理浓密的黑丝。  
他在克制着手中的镰刀，不让刀刃触及对面持刀而立的白发男孩。  
是为了柱间，扉间没有做错，错的是他没能护好泉奈，他是个无用的兄长，让弟弟的尸骨成了他的路。  
他想。  
他看见了他的第一份也或许唯一一份交心的情谊断送在刻了字的石头上的一刻。  
宇智波的短发男孩被直刃从背后贯穿心口。  
啊…  
然后对面的千手三人从不同角度被无情的苦无和手里剑命中要害，然后割了喉管。  
？  
他看见了一名宇智波的长发青年，手中提着染上了宇智波短发男孩的血的忍刀。宇智波的长发男孩扑到了长发青年的怀里，说：  
「哥哥好棒，居然能杀了千手兄弟，这样宇智波再也不用担心幼子丧命于战场了，果然我的哥哥是最强的！」  
……泉奈？！  
還活著？  
幻術・解！  
他看到揉着宇智波泉奈的长发青年的脸，脸上的血迹有长发男孩的兄长的，有那个男孩的友人一家的。  
他和青年就这样对视，一切声音都成了背景。  
他们面无表情的看着对方。  
一个人手里是忍刀，一个人手理是家传的镰刀团扇。

二  
宇智波斑感受到雨水打在身上的冰冷和可以忽视的疼痛，心口的血水刀尖他看得明明白白，因为四肢百骇都是无力的，衣物吸饱了水，和他的身体一样沉重。  
他眼前出现了黑夜不该有的光景，那么大的雨，该是什么都看不清，他的眼睛该痛到发黑了才对。  
他是不怕疼，但是生理反应是不会变的，他想他眼睛看不清，还是有气力讲出不打颤的话语的。  
他看见他和千手柱间在主战场战斗，两人持着相差甚远的忍具，势均力敌。  
他忘记了他想说什么，转而絮絮叨叨：  
「我们敌对了这么多年，还是没变啊。」  
「其实还是变了的，你没变，变的是我，你看我的家族成了你的村子。」  
「你还是变了，我也是，不然我们根本走不到这一步。」  
那一战他和千手柱间用须佐能乎和树界降诞僵持着，他们的弟弟做镇后方族人的对战，他们的刀刃相交，攻守互易，长兵短刃为自己争取优势。  
太重要了，这场斗，事关他们各自家族在大名眼中的地位，胜者将是这个国家的主力，败者将因为任务量和任务金的缺失及其带来的一系列问题陷入低谷。  
他记得是…  
长得眼熟的宇智波青年在下一个后撤调整姿态时撞上了准备好的刀尖，弯弯的带着血槽的利刃绝不姑息从中逃命的一切，于是血液真的就和生命绑在了一块，宽度不一的刃后撤一星半点都会教血流涌出更多更快。出手的男人动作并不快，于是抽出刀刃时那人已经因失血过多失了力，连跪起都做不到，瞳孔逐渐放大，看着杀了他的那人，说：  
「眼睛…泉奈……」  
下一瞬男人叫出了他熟识的查克拉巨人，完整的须佐能乎，比起来此时照顾外围族人的树界降诞不过小孩子的玩闹。  
所以处于下风的男人死了。  
千手柱间死了，那个千手柱间死了，正在杀死他的这个千手柱间随着那个千手柱间死了。  
男人心口的血液还在渗出，血流尽了，喷涌不了了，他没有和那个手持忍刀的青年一样倒下，他和手握镰刀和团扇的青年相立相顾，他的血液和被雨水浸湿了的衣物是同色的。  
他们看着对方，眉眼都是睡着了样舒展。  
他们望着对方。

三  
男孩总是聒噪而富有活力的，而他早就不是了。  
心口并不痛，就是身体是无力的，他难以随心所欲的操控自己的身体，身后的管道让他苟延残喘到当下。  
他勉力睁开眼，眼前是让他头痛的少年和奇怪而听话的白色人形生物。  
他看着他们。  
他没能看见他们。  
恍若又陷入了年迈之人避无可避的梦境。  
他看见了，看见了从废墟中爬起的狼狈的中年人，头发上尽是泥水，雨水干不掉，在烈日曝晒下还是干不了，那个中年人的衣服兴许是干了，他拔下插在身上的致命武器，随手挥展要了为在他周围的听命行事之人的命，恍若从地狱爬起的恶鬼。  
不啊，他想。  
本来就是从地狱爬出的恶鬼，伊邪那美命为何要接纳这到不了黄泉、没资格在忘川宕涤己身的人。  
毕竟伤口还在，没了血液。人不流血的话就不是人了吧。  
恶鬼的头发身体都是湿漉漉的，衣服破碎却干燥；恶鬼一步步向前，踉跄着踉跄着，跌跌撞撞，镰刀用得像农具，挪一下行几步，试图丢掉却又没了支撑寸步难行，只好继续推动着两者相依向前。  
他从一个断壁残垣来到另一个断壁残垣，他从白昼走到另一个白昼，他在靠近一躺一站的二人，分明周遭围满了人，无一注意到他，然后拖着镰刀，将刀背抵在了地上那人脖颈。  
他没有力量支撑身躯太久，顺着全身的重量带着「拐杖」倒下。  
啊啊，又亲眼见到鲜红的血液了呢。  
好久不见。  
两个一样面容的人交迭着躺在了一起，都没了呼吸，身体的温度倒是没变。  
看啊，落在上面的没有鸟雀，没有他熬了半月的鹰。  
长发飘逸的男人说：  
「斑的手还是温的，只是心跳被他的忍法遮盖了。」  
中年人的眼睛合不上，瞳孔扩散着朝向他所在，他盯着那漆黑无光的地方，苍白也要融进大片大片黑一样。

四  
他应该死了才对，他见过了伊邪那美命迎接他的队伍，红颜枯骨坐在牛车上缓缓向他驶来，浮世绘的屏风上书写着平安时代的盛景，五衣唐衣裳上是盛放的山茶花，赤红的在黑色绫罗上铺展，红色石蒜的花瓣飘荡在周围，如雪如歌。  
他低头看见自己还是白衣皑皑，手上握着月形禅杖，他的记忆开始模糊，伊邪那美命说等待他完成一切后回归，而他正在进行计划中的最后一步，他现在只管理想达成的一刻就好。  
他眼前应该是被十尾炸过的千创百孔的战场，忿忿不平的弱小的反抗者，他不该看见早被限制的友人，更不该看见那个垂垂老矣的白发苍苍的踟躅的人。  
老人一个人跨越乱石堆彻，越过杂草丛生，潜入吃力却熟练，他最终到了那个熟悉的密室，打开熟悉的棺錞，见到熟悉的颜容。  
棺中人倏然睁开双眼，看到这个一伸手就能杀死的脆弱之人。  
「你是……」  
长久未开口因而嗓音沙哑而撕裂。  
老人艰难的离开，从暗格翻出一支苦无。他太老了，老到中型的镰刀只能用来当作拐杖，他无法把大家伙举到这么高。  
棺中人转动着眼睛头部，随着老人来回，他可以起来，他有结印的力量自然杀了一个得知他秘密的老人不在话下。  
老人带着凶器回到了旁边，男人躺着的事早在他意料之内。  
「我们一心同体。」  
男人说。  
老人沉默，他颤颤巍巍抬起手臂，苦无尖刃竖直向下，对准男人颈处的静脉。  
男人笑了出来，他撩开处着脖子的黑色族服，抬手帮老人微调了下凶器，说：  
「祝一次成功。」  
老人的手不抖了，蓄足了全部了力量，他被时间夺走的眼神还是那样看淡一切。  
「我不知道理由，但若需要。」  
男人问：  
「你还在向那走吗？」  
「啊啊。」  
「那我何时在意过理由？」这种无管紧要的东西。  
血液是美丽的，因为那是承载着生命的物质，富有活力的、教人疯狂的温暖的红。  
难怪他时隔已久还是想要看到从他自己身体里流躺出这种脆弱的东西。  
男人看向白衣白发的他，老人看向白衣白发的他。  
他面无表情的看着两人漆黑的双眸，将禅杖横于身前。

五  
他终于知道写轮眼是怎样的存在了，难怪族里的大人从不说明写轮眼的开眼方法，都是相似的「时机到了」的回答。  
眼睛很痛欸，真的很痛的只有眼睛欸，可恶，涌上眼睛的查克拉要是能止痛就好了，居然只会更痛真是比柱间还过份。  
但是，随之而来的力量是真的。为了力量这点痛就算不是一时的也是值得的吧？我们的一切没有力量是做不到的吧？所以我会痛，会痛到能完成我们的理想。  
眼前不是南贺川的流水和兄弟的对视，啊居然卷进麻烦事了，没有他可是三对二的不利局面。  
他居然不急不躁，在这紧要关头，他不认为他现在足够成熟到冷静面对这样事关亲人和未来的局面。  
那个白发白衣的男人让他心生向往，是那么强大、有如神明。  
他渐渐忘了什么，只顾追寻男人的身影。  
月辉清澈，胜过日光。他想，和写轮眼一样美，分不清是男人或者月亮。  
男人的战斗技巧无可挑剔，华丽又实用，在光影间闪烁。他还和不懂这么高层次的战斗，他只是想：  
原来力量可以强大到这地步。  
男人还是猫戏老鼠样将两个男孩打落，现在他的眼前站着一个白发苍苍的老者，身着宇智波族服，背后连接着不知延伸到何方去的管道，撑着他曾经看到的族中暂无人挥舞得起的镰刀，就这样站着，眼睛却是精神得看着对面的白发男人，脊背弯曲的却是挺直的。  
男人将武器指向老人。  
宇智波哪有活了这么久的人，他们都在年轻时死在战场，要么中年后死于血继病爆发，无药可救。  
「只剩你了。」  
男人说。  
「好。」  
老人回。  
「斩断我的喉管，挖去我的心脏，捥走我的双眼，支解我的身躯，然后烧在最强的火遁里。」  
「好。」  
男人回。  
少年看着男人按着老人的话语一步步行动，老人的眼睛自始至终没有阖起，好像他一直看着自己怎样被料理，又好像老人看向的从来是他。  
他就这样看着，不知为何无喜无悲。

六  
斑终于疑惑起他年轻的双手，潜伏任务刚刚结束，他顺手取了目标性命，要回家族复命。  
他现在还有很大的成长空间，千手柱间还在变强，他就必须变强；千手柱间还在变强，他就还能更强。  
父亲和泉奈都很高兴他的成功，他的战力再次为家族带来了利益与荣耀，他也因他们而感到久违的喜悦。  
转眼父亲离开了他，兄弟辅佐新任族长的他，他连自己都不知道看向族人时的眼神是多温柔，多依恋。  
他看见幼年的他，写轮眼都没开，无所畏惧的走向一个他不认识的、泉奈说和他长得宛若双生的白发男人面前。  
白发男人的战斗看得他热血沸腾，这世间还可以有这么强的力量啊，仙人之力非虚无飘渺的传说，只是无所求证的事实，他确信他有朝一日和白发男人一样强悍，足够面对世界的置疑反对。  
他会成为代替男人的存在。  
白发男人恣意大笑，那是开怀的笑声吗，那样刺耳，那样难听——  
快停下！！！  
果然戛然而止了呢。  
是少年一刀刺穿了，少年的眼眸中何时旋转起了深不见底的勾玉？  
好强啊，那个白发的男人。  
斑的思维还在前一刻，他平静的看着杀了半边身子都被毁去还能毫发无伤的男人的男孩，思维还是在称赞着男人的强大。  
他一点不意外。  
「你杀了他？」  
「是我。」  
「为什么。」  
「不知道。」  
「果然。」  
「你能告诉我为什么我能杀了这个人，我要杀了他吗？」  
「我也不知道。」  
「那算了。」男孩扔了忍刀，「反正不是必须知道的事。」  
「喂，你可真消极。」  
青年打趣。  
男孩白了他一眼，没再回话，他们安静的听着远方传来的铃、太鼓、钟、尺八、三味线。  
「有个女人说欢迎我回归，但她不是母亲。」  
「我没有抱过这样的女人。」  
「毕竟是姬君的样子。」  
「你说话真不讨喜。」  
「你说我能杀了你吗？」  
「不知道，试试？」  
「好啊。」

七  
方才死去的白发男人从血泊里起身，他好似遗忘了男孩正是他放任杀了他的凶手，他没有说话，看着男孩，喜悦惊讶悲伤怜悯怨愤什么都没有，看着同样放任男孩不甚熟练的下手的青年，发觉这一幕似曾相识，恍若隔世。  
男孩回头看他，说：  
「我做到了。」  
他回：  
「我看见了。」  
男孩问：  
「真的是我做到的吗？」  
他看着手上的鲜血，带着怀疑。  
「如果你认为你手上的血是真实的。」  
男孩再抬头，白发男人已然消失，被他杀死的青年说不清道不明是生是逝，就那样再度鲜活，他和白发男人样对凶手熟视无赌，手上的利刃明愰愰指向另一个青年。  
原来如此。  
男孩恍然大悟，但是他对青年的记忆仅限于此，他注视着什么又遗忘了什么。  
他看了场以弱胜强的无聊至极的戏码。  
强者是纵容无知的，更加年轻的青年不加掩饰，毫无谋略，走上前，便看见了年岁较长的青年倒地不起。  
环绕他们的只是黑暗了。  
深渊般的黑暗。  
年轻的青年看了看四周。  
年长的青年挥动着武器，将对向敌人的一边对向了倏然出现的中年男性。  
青年打了个呵欠。  
他分明第一次见到这样血腥的景象，又确实忍不住打了个呵欠。  
被挖去眼睛的宇智波他见多了，母亲下葬时双眼被白布覆盖便不言而喻；敌人的断之残骸他见多了，他亲手割下头颅将之送给雇主的也不少；但开肠破肚，将胸腔的心脏连着大动脉完整取出，铁锈和腥臭堆满了空气想要逸出；他只是忍不住打了个呵欠。  
「徒劳。」  
年长的青年见被支解的中年人干脆利落的拖拽着老人到了地狱，老人搀扶着白发男人一同跳入黄泉。  
到底是哪里不对？  
分明一切理所应当。  
他们头痛愈烈，头痛欲裂。  
他们古井无波，他们百无聊赖。

八  
「回来。」  
女人说。  
「回来。」  
脚下陷入泥沼，枯骨在向他们伸手，怨愤只剩白骨也要让他一同堕落。  
可悲，可笑。  
他们无一挣扎，白发男人如履平地，一步一灰烬，一步一亡魂。  
女人说：  
「去吧，待你回归。」  
「因为你已经身在我畔。」  
「伊邪那美尊，您是如何让哥哥死心塌地？」  
「我永远无法干涉现世，这是伊邪那歧的规则。我能干涉的，不过是游走在现世与黄泉之间的生人。」  
「哥哥很优秀。」  
「他来了又走，不畏惧回归，自是我心仪之人。」  
「千万相似者独他？」  
「看。」  
少年、青年、青年、中年、老年。  
他们躺在彼岸花海的泥沼，闭上双眼，死了般。  
但面容平静并非枉死，只寿终正寝罢了。  
白发男人一步过一步坚定，踏着川水，踏着黄泉的天，向月光挥洒处走去。  
他不回头、不曾回头、不需回首，他懒于计数多少不同的血液从他的指缝溢出。  
「连自己都葬送了的男人，何惧脚下尸山血海？真不懂他为何这么做。」  
「哥哥认为值得就让他去做吧，我会等他低下头看见我，您也是吧？」  
「啊啊。」伊邪那美命用桧扇掩了唇角，「你这助纣为虐之人也当是我坐上嘉宾。」


End file.
